what if vegeta and goku killed cell
by warriorofdark
Summary: this is a what if story i made about what i think wouldve happened if goku n vegeta went in the time chamber and trunks and gohan went in basically i changed the chamber pairings to make the story better idonot owndbzand amnotmakinganymoney fromthisstory


When trunks and gohan came out of the chamber they would be a little weaker then if they went in with their normal partners but would both be ultra super saiyans. Gohan does not know the kamehameha he didnt go in with goku. Then gohan and trunks would head off to the islands where cell was chasing 18 and vegeta and goku would head into the chamber. When trunks and gohan get to the islands trunks would fly ahead of gohan to get in front of cell. Cell would be surprised by trunks and gohan would blast cell from behind and trunks would start punching cell. By this time krillin would have arrived with the device to shut down #18. Cell would angrily punch trunks fly to gohan start punching him and sends ki waves to trunks. Trunks deflects the ki waves gohan fires a masenko at cell which blasts cell back. Cell gets pissed and flys towards gohan charging a kamehameha but before cell can fire trunks fires a burning attack stunning cell for a brief time. Trunks yells to gohan now lets finish this and gohan flys back a lil n so does trunks gohan fires a masenko and trunks a burning attack. Both blasts hit cell head on and theres an explosion cell yells out YOU THINK THAT WAS REALLY ENOUGH TO KILL ME. Gohan starts charging a masenko cell tries to stop him but trunks charges at cell with ki blasts and punches eventually cell manages to overpower trunks punch him a couple times and send him flying with a energy wave that looks like a pink kamehameha. Cell turns to gohan and gohan sends the masenko to cell but just in time cell fires a kamehameha to collide with he masenko the blasts would be about even. After about 5 minutes trunks recovers sees the beam struggle and fires a finish buster at cell which distracted cel and gohan over powers cell and sends cell flying into a mountain on the island and into the water. Krillin destroys the controller to shut down 18 and 16 n 18 heard that and look over to krillin and all 3 look up at gohan and trunks. 16 and 18 wonder where gohan and trunks got that kind of power. Cell has recovered by now flys up sees 18 and blasts krilling with vegetas gallick gun trunks and gohan both yell no krillin. Cell flys up closer to the sun and uses the solar flare blinding gohan trunks 16 and 18. Cell flys down to the island punches 16 down and absorbs 18 and cell starts transforming. Half way through cells transofrmation krillin gets up but is bruised badly and trunks gohan and 16 recover from the solar flare. Krillin says weakly no cell got 18 and cell has finished transforming just stands there. 16 Charges cell but cell knocks 16 back and used friezas death saucer to cut 16 in half and destroys both pieces of 16 killing him. Cell grabs krillin and throws him up in the air and lets him drop back down to the island knocking him out. Trunks and gohan then crage at cell angrily they try fires ki waves at cell but cell just takes it like it was nothing. Cell says you will have to do better then that. Cell makes a challenge to gohan and trunks to fire their best attacks at him. Gohan begins charging up a masenko and trunks a finish buster with gohan being in front of cell and trunks behind cell. It takes about 5 minutes for trunks and gohan to fully charge their attacks but after 5 minutes gohan fires his masenko and trunks his finish buster. The masenko and finsh buster do a little more to cell then vegetas final flash did. When trunks and gohan see what happened to cell as a result of their moves they think they have won but cell says just kidding and regenerates. Cell says you must have forgotten i have piccolos cells in me which means i cant die uneless all of me is completely destroyed. Cell says thanks for the warm up and kicks gohan in the gut hard and does the same to trunks then cell throws gohan and trunks in the air and fires a kamehameha knocking both trunks and gohan out of super saiyan and knocking them out. Then the supreme kai appears and tells cell your not killing these 2 now. Cell replies saying i wasnt going to yet i propose a tournament then leaves. SUpreme kai takes gohan and trunks and krillin to the lookout with instant transmition. Once at the lookout supreme kai says get these 3 sensu beans. Piccolo had a couple with him and handed them out to gohan trunks and krillin. They recover and say what happened where is cell? Supreme kai says he knocked you out and i came and he proposed a tournament. Piccolo asks who are you? Supreme kai says i am the supreme kai i rule above the other kais. Piccolo says in amazement the supreme kai. Supreme kai says yes i came to make sure cell didnt kill these two yet. Supreme kai asks where are the ones called goku and vegeta ? Piccolo says in the time chamber training they wont be out until tomorrow. They all wiat around for goku and vegeta to come out and after they come out after a day vegeta and goku both acheived super saiyan 2. When goku and vegeta come out Supreme kai says are you goku and vegeta? THey say yes and goku asks who are you? SUpreme kai says im the supreme kai i came to earth after cell became complete and killed android 16 and kocked out krilling gohan and trunks. Supreme kai said i used instant transmition to get gohan trunks and krillin away after cell knocked them out and proposed the tournament. Goku asks when is this tournament? Supreme kai says idk he didnt say he just flew off i didnt fly after him because im not strong enough to fight cell. Vegeta says cell is nothing me and kakarot are super saiyan two`s we can destroy him like that. Goku says i can sense cell lets go take him out. Vegeta says i dont need your help i can take him myself. Supreme kai says both of you should go if cell uses solar flare again the one who isnt fighting or if you both fight one of you can stop it so he wont get away. Vegeta says fine kakarot lets go goku takes vegeta to cell with instant transmition. Cell says ahhh if it isnt goku and vegeta. Vegeta says what baout us then charges in and punches cell in the gut. knocking cell back. Then vegeta uses super energy wave volley at cell and goku flys behind cell and does the same thing. When goku and vegeta let up cell says what power where did you get thatt kind of strength? Vegeta snickers and says from doing sit ups and drinking plently of juice. Cell screams you smartass you will pay for that and chrages toward vegeta but vegeta just sighs and punches cell and flys back a little and uses a gallick gun and goku uses a kamehameha. Cell would be blasted to pieces but manage to regenrate. Cell says no what strength i cant beat you what are you. Goku says we are super saiyan 2. Goku says vegeta care to finish this with our move we came up with? Vegeta says yeah that would be perefect to kill this insect. (By the way readers in the chamber goku learned the galick gun and vegeta the kamehameha and they managed the combine the 2 attacks as well) ( their attack is called the galick ha me ha it starts by charging a gallick gun after you say gllick you switch your position to the kamehameha position and finish by saying hameha) Then vegeta kicks cell in the gut and goku and vegeta fly back a little, Goku and vegeta both begin charging up and gallick haaaaaaaaaaaaaa meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Both gallick hamehas charge and hit cell and start destroying him after about a minute cell is cmpletely destroyed. Vegeta says that was easy and vegeta and goku go back to the lookout. When they arrived back at the lookout goku says cell is dead. Supreme kai heads back to his planet after saying goodbye and trunks heads back to the futurte.

7 years later after goten and trunks are born both acheving super saiyan 2. Goten and trunks could already do super siayan by ages 3 and 4 since their dads could b4 they were born. (in my timeline vegeta went super be4 trunks was born) When trunks was 8 and gotne 7 they both went level 2 from training they were allowed to train with each other and their fathers at the same time. Gohan achieved super saiyan 2 also and goku and vegeta acheived super saiyan 3. After the whole saiyaman saga the tournament starts.

Goten and trunks easily make it to the finals of the junior tournament they will face each other in the final. Both trunks and goten start as super saiyan 2. Trunks and goten both fly towards each other punching kicking trying to get an advantage. Trunks and goten end up punching each other in the face knocking each of them to the ground. They both get up at the count of 4 and send energy balls at each other. The energy balls collide distracting both goten and trunks and amazing the crowd. Goten recovers first and flys around and hits trunks in the back. Trunks says nice one but it wont work trunks sends a flame kamehameha at goten and gotne uses a kamehameha. The two beams collide trunks starts to pver power goten but goten fights back and boom. Both are knocked down for a 9 count. Then trunks asks want to finish this goten? Goten says sure. Trunks starts charging a super flame kamehameha and goten a super electric kamehameha. (the flame kamehameha is trunks attack on buus fury and the electric is gohans but i gave it to goten) After about three minutes of charging trunks yells super flame kamehamehaaaaaaa and goten yells super electric kamehamehaaaaaaaa. Both beams collide and keep trying to push each other into the other. The electric and flame kamehameha showdown lasted about ten minutes until both goten and trunks yelled out ha again sending more power to the blast. The power from the electric flame kamehameha sowdown sent goten and trunks flying into the stadium walls both trunks and goten lost super saiyan 2. Trunks fell to the ground but goten managed to stay flying making goten the winner of the junior division tourament.

Now the adult division starts WIth gohan vs kibito. The fight starts with kibitio telling gohan he is a friend of the supreme kia. Then kibito asks gohan to go super saiyan 2. Gohan is hesitant but piccolo and supreme kai tell him to do it. Gohan says well you asked you it and gohan powers up to super saiyan 2. But before the fight begins spoovich and yamu charge the ring jumping kibito and spoovich grabs gohan and yamu starts sucking the energy. After a bit gohans energy is completely drained. Spoovich and yamu quickly fly off to babidi. Kibito heals gohan and supreme kai get goku and vegeta and tells them to follow him. Goku vegeta gohan kibito piccolo and krillin follow the supreme kai to babidis spaceship on the way there supreme kai tells them about babidi and majin buu. They arrive at the ship and stay hidden for now. After pui pui kills yamu and spoovich babidi and pui pui head into the ship and dabura flys up spits on and turns kibito piccolo and krillin to stone. (yes in this timeline kibito is turned to stone not killed.) Goku gohan vegeta and supreme kai head into babidis ship and pui pui appears and explains the stage crap to the gang.(in this timeline all damage is transferred to energy for majin buus energy.) Anyway vegeta fights pui pui babidi sends them to puipuis planet and pui pui brags about his planet having 10 times the gravity of earth. Vegeta says big deal i was training at 450 times the other day. Then pui pui said shockingly your lying. Vegeta says try me. Pui pui chrages vegeta but vegeta simply kills pui pui with a full power energy wave. Then they all go to stage 2 and yakon appears goku is up next babidi sends them to yakons planet. Goku goes super saiyan and yakon starts sucking his energy. Goku realized that and powered up a kamehameha and killed yakon. Then to stage 3 dabura is up next and gohan will fight him but babidi sends them to the demon world. Gohan goes super saiyan 2 bcuz he sensed dabura was not to be underestimated. Dabura starts by sending an evil impulse at gohan. (Evil impulse is an attack by dabura on tenkaiich 3.) Gohan manages to dodge but dabura charges at gohan punching him kicking him until gohan says enough and starts punching and kicking back. Then gohan used a super energy wave volley on dabura. Dabura grabs his sword flys at gohan with it gohan dodges grabs the sword kicks dabura and throws the sword in the lava. Dabura yells out angrily how dare you and fires ki blasts at gohan which gohan counters by sending ki blasts right back at dabura. Dabura fries an evil impulse but gohan firies a kamehameha. The evil impulse and kamehameha collide and after about a minute and a half gohan overpowers dabura and dabura takes the full brunt of the damage. Then gohan powers up a super kamehameha and flys to dabura and fires the super kamehameha killing dabura. Then gohan powers down and all three head down to where babidi is. Babidi says you may have killed my minions but majin buu is at full power now. Majin buu begins to hatch from the cucoon babidi teleports them all outside. Then shortly after majin buu hatches. Immediately babidi starts giving out orders but majin buu didnt like that and just killed babidi. Goku tells supreme kai to head to the lookout out while they fight buu. Supreme kai does he flies by piccolo kibito and krillin and realizes they are no longer stone and tells them to come the the lookout with him because goku vegeta and gohan will be fighting buu. Vegeta and goku power up to super saiyan 3 and gohan to super saiyan 2. Gohan starts off by charging at buu punching him goku transmits above buu and starts kicking him in the head and vegeta goes behind buu and starts firing energy blasts. Buu uses super explosive wave to send goku gohan and vegeta away from him Gohan goku and vegeta each use a full power super energy wave volley. The three full power super energy wave volleys blast holes in buu eventually blasting him to bits but majin buu regenerates. gohan suddenly taps into his hidden powers and goes super saiyan 3. Buu flys toward gohan knocks him down then trys to go after vegeta but vegeta blasts buu and goku and gohan do as well. Goku gohan and vegeta would each blast buu in the face then fly back a little bit and beging charging up a move. Vegeta charges the final flash goku the super kamehameha and gohan a super masenko. All three energy waves collide toward buu and blow him into millions of pieces but buu somehow survives. When majin buu regenerates he screams me buu kill you. Goku gohan and vegeta say how could he have survived that. Buu then uses an angry explosion causing massive damage to gohan goku and vegeta. Goku gohan and vegeta survived the attack but were in their normal stages. Majin buu also had survived the blast and started regenerating goku said grab on we cant win right now Goku brings himself gohan and vegeta to the lookoout with instant transmition They got away just in time because buu regenerated. Back at the lookout sensu beans are givev to goku gohan and vegeta. Supreme kai calls out goten and trunks and says im going to teach you 6 the fusion dance. Vegeta says 6 theres only five right here. Supreme kai says i didnt tell you but using the namekain dragonballs i wished to be able to talk to people in the future and got future trunks to come here. Supreme kai then said i also convinced the namek dende to become the new gaurdian of earth. Future trunks came out and stood by gohan future trunks could also go super saiyan 3 now too. Future trunks said while you were fighting majin buu i showed goten and present trunks super saiyan 3. Supreme kai says ready to begin training they all agree even vegeta too surprisngly. The six warriors began their fusion dance training. Back down on the planet buu made his house and hercule went to buus house and made friends with him and buu healed the dog and named him bee when the injured dog came around. Then the two gunman came shot the puppy buu started getting mad but hercule beat up the two gunman buu calmed down and healed bee. Back at the lookout supreme kai had goten and present trunks go in the time chamber so they could become super saiyan 3, After a day goten and trunks came out as super saiyan threes. (they were able to go super saiyan 3 so soon because future trunks showed them it.) After about a couple hours hercule was making dinner one of the gunman came and shot hercule and left. Buu got mad and steam started comming out of the holes in his head. Then buu healed hercule and told him to leave hercule did after buu yelled it at him the second time. Hercule went and hid. Majin buu went outside continued screaming uin agony and the grey buu or evil buu came out of good majin buu. The two buus started fighting the good buu realized he was outmatched and fired a chocalate beam at evil buu. Evil buu blew the beam back at Good buu and turned him to chocalate. Then evil buu ate good buu and transformed into super buu. Super buu then killed the 2 gunman but let hercule live. 3 days later goku gohan future trunks vegeta goten and present trunks master the fusion dance. Super buu sensed the power up at the lookout and flew up to the lookout and absorbed piccolo krillin yamcha and tien. Then super buu says im here come out or i blow this planet away. Vegeta goku gohan future trunks present trunks and goten all come to the front of the lookout. Goku demanded Where are piccolo yamcha tien and krillin? Super buu said i absorbed them. (dende and mr popo flew away from the lookout.) Goku said how dare you majin bu you will pay for what you have done. All 6 said fu-sion-ha. Goku and vegeta fused into gogeta future trunks and gohan fused into trunkhan present trunks and goten fused into gotenks. All three fusions powered up to super saiyan 3. Gogeta charged super buu first punching buu hard in the gut then kicked buu away then flew around buu and started punching him and blasting him. Super buu said no more i will win. Super buu used special beam cannon gogeta managed to dodge trunkhan and gotenks dodged too. Super buu charged trunkhan punching him kicking him but trunkhan just blasted buu away. (gotenks main finishing move in this timeline is the big tree hameha which is charged like a big tree cannon lafter you say big tree you switch to the kamehameha position and finish the move by saying hameha.) (gogetas main fiishing move in this timeline is the final flashing gallick kamehameha which is charged like a final flash then to a gallick gun then to a kamehameha the blast is utalized by saying final flashing gallick hameha.) (trunkhans finishing move is the finishbusting kamehameha which is charged by starting a finish buster then switching to a kamehameha position and utalized by saying finish busting hameha.) Super buu used a super kamehameha but trunkhan and gogeta used full power super energy wave volleys at super buu. But buu managed to hold on and fired the super kamehameha at gotenks and gotenks fired a big tree cannon and the two beams collided buu had the upper hand for about 15 seconds but lost his advantage because of the full power super energy wave volleys. Gotenks overpowered buu and blew him into pieces. gogeta and trunkhan stopped firing their full power super energy wave volleys. Then majin buu managed to regenerate yet again then buu started to use angry explosion but quickly gotenks gogeta and trunkhan got in front of buu but a good enoguh distance back. Gogeta fires a a final flashing gallick kamehameha Trunkhan fires a finish busting kamehameha and gotenks fires a big tree kamehameha. The 3 huge blasts collided with super buus angry explosion and started overpowering buu until buu started screaming out and powering up which started pushing the blasts slowly back towards Gotenks gogeta and trunkhan. Trunkhan gogeta and gotenks said in unison no buu your going to die here and said ha with a little more power sent the blasts back to buu and the combination of buus angry explosion and gotenks trunkhans and gogetas blasts completely destroyed super buu. Supreme kai came out and said thank you you have destroyed majin buu. Gogeta said so buu is finally dead? Supreme kai said yes he is you guys did a good job buu is no more. Then the fusions expired and goten present trunks future trunks gohan vegeta and goku reappeared. ( the reason the fusions wore off so soon was because of the extra energy that was used battling buu.) After kibito comes and heals the six warriors that faced buu they get the dragon radar collect the dragonballs and wish their friends back that were killed when buu was killed.


End file.
